skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: DaGeDar Avatars: Reposed Wow Pows
This is a page for the forty eight (if there will be twnety four core skylanders in Skylanders 4) reposed skylanders returning in Skylanders: DaGeDar Avatars. For now, there will be only twenty four out of forty eight, including the eight skylanders from Skylanders: Giants and the sixteen in SSW. New Elements I forgot to mention, because there will be eight elements added in the game, some skylanders will be moved to elements I think is more than the elements they are currntly in. Some elements will be similar to others, so I will tell you the difference. Cyber: Resembles Tech, except Cyber skylanders are ROBOTS, and Tech skylanders in this game are not. Shadow: Resembles Undead, except Shadow skylanders in this game are ghosts, and not Undead skylanders. Fairy: Resembles Magic, but Fairy skylanders have pychic abilities and teleportation, and Magic skylanders in this game don't. Light: Resembles Tech, but Light skylanders use powers of the sun, and some skylanders even have a flashlight as a weapon. Sound: To some people, Air, but for you just gotta know the difference. Cosmic: Resembles Magic, but have powers of all of the galaxy, unlike Magic elements, who have the powers of only the sun, moon, and stars. Wow Pows Alchemist Pop Fizz- Mutation Transformation: Pop Fizz can transform into any core skylander, lightcore, or other reposed, or Power Core. Windsurfer Jet Vac- Reason of the Season: Jet Vac makes sunny weather, rain, snow, sleet, hail, tornado, any kind of weather. Poor Spore Shroomboom- Giga Gain: Shroomboom digs underground, and grows an army of minions (Reference from Easter Surprize Trailer) Ice Age Chill- Ice Age: Chill buries enemies in snow, and turns weather into an Ice Age. Dragon Wing Fright Rider- Ozzy want a Dragon: Fright, or Ozzy, turns into a dragon with brand new powers. Flash Cannon Flashwing- Prism Partner: Flashwing gets any skylander of the Light element and fights with her for a short while. Burning Bee Hot Dog- Army of Ants: Hot Dog shoots an army of bees, ants, and spiders at enemies. ShatterBot Sprocket- Shatterbot: Sprocket develops a battlesuit with new attacks and upgrades. Starfight Starstrike- Twinkle Twinkle: Starstrike sends a star into the sky. Each time the star blinks, it sends a laser down on enemies. Bad Beetle Dune Bug- Bugs that Bite: Unleash an army of biting beatles. Prehistoric Slobber Tooth- Dinosaur Digger: Slobber Tooth digs underground and summons a pterodactyl, a stegosaurus, and the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Poison Powered Scorp- Swarm Revival: Turn into Swarm for a short while. High Boltage Punk Shock- Eelectric Surroundings: Be surrounded by a ring of eels that block and attack. Shark Walk Riptide- Midnight Zone: Rip Tide dims the lights to make it look as drk as the Midnight Zone part of the ocean, and summons all deep sea creatures to attack enemies. Hardcore Country Fryno- The Fists, the Horn, and the Anger: Fryno becomes so angry, he self destructs, and shoots a burning motorcycle at enemies. Fire Tamer Smolderdash- Fury of the Lion: Smolderdash shoots a burning lion at enemies. Short Fuse Countdown- Bowling Bomb: Countdown uses his head to bowl and explodes enough to destroy a Giant sized wall. Eternity Key Wind Up- Don't Play with Bombs: Wind Up spawns toy Bomb toys. Soul Stealer Grim Creeper- Ghost Host: Grim Creeper summons the ghost form of any random core skylander, reposed, Power Core, or lightcore. Razor Wheel Roller Brawl- Monster Brawl: Roller Brawl transforms into a Moster Truck that flattens enmies. Solid Spike Pop Thorn- Pop goes the Weisel: Pop Thorn self Destructs, so powerful it can destroy a skylander-proof wall. Close Claw Scratch- Egyptian Swirl: Scratch turns into a Sphinx and swirls around enemies while sratibg them. Bee Hive Bumble Blast- Rebirth of Pooh Bear: Bumble Blast summons an angry Pooh Bear. Zoo Keeper Zoo Lou- The Spirits have Returned: Summon new animals, such as tigers, elephants, and frogs. Skylanders 4 I looked at the upcoming skylanders in the mega bloks sets, and I strongly think that all of the skylanders are core skylanders in Game 4. This is what thier prototype Wow Pows are. Ranger: Flow and Arrow: Everytime you shoot an arrow, a water balloon is thrown in the same direction. Dual Hammer Guy: Have a Nice Flight: Everytime you drop the hammer, it will dig underground and a stone fist will pop first at the nearest enemies. Lion: ROAR!!!!!!: Roar so loud, it breaks a bomb proof wall. First but Scrapped Giant: Lightning Sword: Pound your sword into the ground, and lightning will shoot out of the ground. And even though one of these skylanders won't make it...... Dolphin Skylander: Sheep Wreck: Shoot a LARGE ship that charge through enemies. Dragonfly: Indy 500: Fly fast and leave blue skid marks that do the greatest damage, Witch: Ghost Army: Stamp your staff, and see the ghosts forms of all Undead Sylanders in the game. Category:Skylanders: DaGeDar Avatars